Me laisse pas m'en aller
by Lysanea
Summary: Heero aime Duo et le lui montre, Duo le comprend mais a besoin de plus. Alors à chaque fois, il part pour le faire réagir et à chaque fois, Heero le rattrape et le convainct sans un mot. Mais Duo est bien décidé à ne pas céder, cette fois-ci !


**Titre : Me laisse pas m'en aller.**

**Auteure : Lysanea**

**Pairing : Heero/Duo ; Trowa/Quatre**

**Rating : K+ **(le "plus" pour certaines allusions peuvent heurter la sensibilité des très jeunes, et encore, c'est hyper léger, c'est plus du "K")**. **

**Disclamer :** aucun des persos n'est à moi sauf le vieux balayeur ( inspiré de celui du film "le Terminal" j'avoue) et la chanson "Me laisse pas m'en aller" ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**Résumé :** Heero aime Duo et le lui montre, Duo aime Heero et le comprend mais a besoin de plus. Alors à chaque fois, il part, pour le faire réagir. Et Heero le rattrape et le convainct, à chaque fois, sans un mot. mais Duo est bien décidé à ne pas céder, cette fois-ci...

**Note** : bonjour et bienvenue sur ce petit os sans prétention, écrit durant mon dernier après-midi à la mer (snif). Ca ne vole pas haut, mais je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**Me laisse pas m'en aller. **

_**-**_

**_-_**

_**Spatioport de L2  
**__**Novembre AC 203  
**_

_**-**_

_- A quelle heure atterrit ta navette, Duo ?_

- Dix-sept heures, Quatre.

_- Bien, je serai là._

- Quatre, c'est plus sérieux que toutes les autres fois, insiste Duo, ayant senti le scepticisme dans le ton de son meilleur ami. Ne te repose pas sur ta confiance légendaire en l'Amour censé nous lier, Heero et moi, il est plus que probable que je sois bien sur L4, ce soir, à squatter votre chambre d'ami.

_- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu, tu le sais, mon Duo, puisque tu n'hésites jamais à m'appeler. Mais, en admettant que tu débarques réellement ce soir, je doute vraiment que tu restes longtemps avec nous, même si j'entends bien que tu sembles plus déterminé aujourd'hui que les autres fois. _

- C'est parce que je le suis carrément plus ! Là, j'ai plus qu'atteint mes limites, angel...

- _C'était prévisible... Mais si cette crise est plus grave que les autres, ça ne veut pas spécialement dire que ça ne pourra pas s'arranger plus tard. Ca mettra peut-être un peu plus de temps, c'est tout... _

- Y a des jours où ton optimisme me fait carrément chier, Quatre, et oh !: quelle drôle de coïncidence, aujourd'hui en est un !

_- Il faut bien que je le sois pour deux, on se demande ce que tu as fait du tien !_

- C'est à Heero qu'il faut te plaindre. J'en peux vraiment plus, Quatre, j'ai même plus la force d'espérer que les choses changent. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais dans ma courte vie, je comprends ce que veut dire "l'amour ne suffit pas toujours".

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est pourquoi je considère cette nouvelle crise bénéfique... si tu ne cèdes pas, encore une fois. _

- Je ne cèderai pas.

_- Bien. Alors je serai vraiment là, à t'attendre, à 17h. _

- C'est cool. Ca veut dire que t'étais vraiment pas là, les autres fois ? le taquine-t-il.

_- En prenant en considération mon optimisme légendaire qui te fait parfois "carrément chier", selon tes propres dires, tu te doutes bien de la réponse, mon Duo._

- C'est pas difficile. Je vais te laisser, alors, Heero ne devrait pas tarder.

_- Vous avez rendez-vous avant ton départ ? s'étonne Quatre._

- Mais non ! C'est juste que c'est une scène qui ne varie jamais, je te la raconte assez souvent pour que tu ne t'en étonnes pas plus que ça.

_- Oui, je sais qu'Heero arrive toujours à te retenir et te ramener, que ça se passe toujours un peu avant que tu n'embarques, mais... ça se passe vraiment toujours de la même façon ?_

- Eh oui ! Une fois qu'il a fait tous ses calculs et pris les renseignements, il trouve sur quelle navette je me suis enregistré et me rejoint un quart d'heure avant l'embarquement. Un quart d'heure, ni plus, ni moins.

_- Alors il lui faut seulement un quart d'heure pour te faire craquer et revenir avec lui ? Toujours aussi efficace, dis donc._

- Je te serai éternellement reconnaissant si tu n'insistais pas là-dessus, angel.

_- Ok... Bien, je te laisse te préparer, dans ce cas, même si tu es habitué._

- Je le suis, Quatre, et j'en peux plus de l'être, de savoir exactement ce qui va se passer, quel regard il va me lancer, à quel moment exactement il va tendre sa main vers moi, à quel autre moment il va me dédier ce sourire qu'il n'a que pour moi, quand il va se décider à me serrer dans ses bras, c'est-à-dire à cet instant précis où ma résolution vacille...

_- Et sachant tout ça, tu le laisses encore faire ? Mon Dieu, Duo, tu es bien capable de le contrer, non ?_

- Oui, mais j'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à le faire. Toute son attitude est stratégique, il m'approche comme pour une mission. Or, m'empêcher de partir n'est pas une mission pour le Perfect Soldier, je voudrais qu'il comprenne que ce doit être comme une nécessité pour Heero, l'homme qu'il est, que j'aime et qui m'aime.

_- Je comprends, mon Duo, autant ta lassitude que tes raisons. Mais tu as ta part de responsabilité, tu cèdes à chaque fois. Il faut vraiment que tu tiennes bon, cette fois. C'est, apparemment, le seul moyen pour qu'il te comprenne_,_ à son tour, et réagisse._

- Je sais... Merci, mon Quatquat, ça me donne du courage avant la confrontation. Je te dis à ce soir, alors ?

_- A ce soir, sauf s'il se décide à te donner ce dont tu as besoin._

- Je t'ai pas déjà parlé de ton optimisme, angel ?

_- Si, et je t'ai répondu que j'en avais pour deux. C'est d'Heero, dont il est question, d'Heero et toi. Il est bien capable de nous surprendre._

- Je suis en train d'user mes dernières forces à y croire.

_- Tant qu'il t'en reste_,_ c'est le principal. Je suis de tout coeur avec toi, mon Duo._

- Merci, à ce soir.

Duo coupe son téléphone et le range, avant de se diriger lentement vers la salle d'attente la plus proche de sa porte d'embarquement.

Le vieux balayeur qui semble appartenir au décor lui adresse un petit sourire entendu, que Duo lui rend, même s'il est un peu irrité ; cet homme a assisté à toutes ses confrontations silencieuses avec Heero.

La même, depuis la première d'entre elles, deux ans plus tôt, et qui s'est répétée, inlassablement, depuis plusieurs mois.

Et qui lui vaut d'être accueilli par le balayeur avec ce sourire entendu et ce regard désolé, quand il entre dans la salle, qu'il pose encore sur eux, entre deux coups de balai, quand Heero le rejoint, et avec lesquels il les suit, quand Duo repart aux côtés d'un Heero victorieux.

C'est encore et toujours pareil, et Duo ne sait même pas si c'est par provocation ou espoir qu'il ne s'assoit pas à la même place, alors que même ce simple geste est devenu comme un réflexe.  
Sur cette rangée de sièges, toujours à l'écart, il n'y en a qu'un seul qu'il n'a pas encore essayé.  
Il y voit un signe, bon ou mauvais, il n'a pas encore décidé, et s'assoit.

Et attend.

Un coup d'oeil rapide à l'horloge digitale et il commence à compter, dans sa tête, les secondes qui le séparent encore de l'arrivée d'Heero.

Un jeu stupide et cruel qui lui donnerait presque envie de pleurer.

Sans surprise, il voit Heero entrer dans son champ de vision, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, le préféré de Duo, forcément, et s'asseoir exactement face à lui.

En silence.

Un silence qui lui ressemble, qu'il a combattu, qu'il a appris à déchiffrer, à aimer, mais qu'aujourd'hui, il ne supporte plus.

Il ne veut plus le supporter, ni avoir à le faire..

Alors il le regarde longuement, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se sont retrouvés dans cette situation : tous les deux au spatioport, Duo sur le départ, Heero sur le qui-vive, guettant ses moindres signes de faiblesse pour le faire céder et le faire revenir avec lui.

Tout ceci, sans un mot, uniquement avec ses regards et ses gestes.

Mais Duo ne veut plus non plus se contenter de ça.

Après cinq ans de vie commune et d'amour, il n'en a jamais douté, il a besoin, aujourd'hui, d'_entendre_ Heero plutôt que de le deviner, le décrypter, même si ça ne lui demande aucune effort de le faire, vu qu'il est habitué.

Non, il ne veut plus de tout ça et Heero doit le réaliser, car cette fois, Duo ne rentrera pas avec lui, s'il ne fait pas lui-même l'effort de le comprendre.

Est-ce si difficile que ça de lui dire qu'il l'aime et a besoin de lui, envie d'être avec lui, envie qu'il _reste_ avec lui ?

"Si tu le reconnais une seule fois, Heero, je t'apprendrai à l'exprimer de nombreuses autres manières, encore. Je te donnerai envie de me le dire, encore et encore, quelque soit le temps que ça prendra. Tu n'auras plus d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

_Et si tu m'aimes  
Si c'est un problème  
Je reste quand même  
Pour te câliner_

Tu allumes un incendie en moi qui ne peut s'éteindre que dans tes bras, où meurent également toutes mes souffrances et toutes mes peurs et je sais qu'il en est de même pour toi.  
Tu me l'a fait comprendre si souvent, en te blottissant tout contre moi.  
Sans un mot, jamais.

_  
Et si j'ai de la fièvre  
Je m'endors sur tes lèvres  
Et je vide mes peines  
En baisers salés_

Comme toutes les autres fois où tu t'es retrouvé face à moi, au moment critique de la séparation, ne m'offrant que ce lourd silence et ce long regard, je sens mes yeux me brûler, parce que je retiens mes larmes.  
A chaque fois que ça m'arrive, tu préfères te détourner ou me serrer dans tes bras...  
Deux attitudes opposées, mais visant le même but : ne pas me voir pleurer.  
Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours pris sur moi le plus longtemps possible, pour t'épargner ce spectacle ; je sais trop combien tu détestes quand je pleure.  
Pas que tu considères ça comme une faiblesse, non.  
Ou alors si, mais pas une des miennes, plutôt la tienne, car au fond, tu sais bien que tu es souvent le principal responsable de mes larmes.  
Mais aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas les retenir, parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et des yeux, je suis près de vomir mon chagrin, mes espoirs, ma peur…  
Ma peur, oui, celle que ton incapacité à me dire ce que tu ressens pour moi vienne du fait que tu ne le ressentes pas vraiment...  
Ou si peu...  
M'aimes-tu vraiment, Heero, ou est-ce une parfaite imitation, comme le soldat parfait que tu es encore est capable de faire passer pour réelle ?

_Et si mes larmes te gênent  
Me laisse pas m'y noyer  
Et toutes mes souffrances  
Salissent ta présence  
Tu te lèves en silence  
Pour mieux me protéger  
_

Je t'en prie, Heero, j'en peux plus, je te le demande pour la dernière fois, prononce ces mots, c'est tout ce que je veux, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour rester… "

_Me laisse pas m'en aller  
Me laisse pas m'en aller  
_

"Tes yeux brillant de larmes se font implorant, Duo, j'ai envie de te consoler, d'être fort pour deux, de te protéger à jamais.  
Ma propre vue se brouille, je me rends compte que cette fois, je suis en train de te perdre vraiment, parce que je suis incapable de te donner ce que tu attends de moi".

_Et devant tes souffrances  
Je rêve de puissance  
Et la pluie recommence  
A mouiller mes souliers  
Je t'interdis de me regarder  
Quand je commence à pleurer  
_

"Pourquoi détournes-tu le regard, mon Hee-chan ?  
Ce que tu lis dans le mien te gênerait-il à ce point ?  
Tu n'as jamais rejeté mon amour, tu ne l'as jamais nié.  
Je sais que tu as voulu le fuir, mais tu es resté avec moi sur L2, me pardonnant d'être tombé amoureux de toi et de t'avoir entraîné dans cette valse sans fin des sentiments, avec moi."

_Et Si je t'aime  
Si c'est un problème  
Tu restes quand même  
Pour tout pardonner_

"Plus que ton regard, c'est toi que je voudrais fuir, Duo, car je ne te mérite vraiment pas.  
Mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai jamais pu, je ne pourrais jamais.  
Je suis complètement perdu et désemparé face à toi, à cet instant qu'on est en train de vivre où tout peut basculer, je le sens bien.

_Comme un chien de faïence  
Ma pauvre défaillance  
Se perd et se balance  
Pour finir à tes pieds_

Tes larmes coulent, tu n'arrives plus à les retenir et pour la première fois, je ne me détourne pas et les regarde, fasciné, faire briller tes yeux et ton doux visage."

_Et si tes larmes me gênent  
Je viendrai m'y noyer  
_

"J'ai mal, Heero, mal d'y croire encore, parce que tu me regardes pleurer pour la première fois, tu fais face à ces larmes que tu as toi-même provoqué.  
Mais seul ton silence leur fait écho, ainsi que ce regard qui le contredit.  
Et qui ne me suffit plus.

_Et toutes mes souffrances  
Salissent ta présence  
_

Pourquoi te lèves-tu, pourquoi t'avances-tu vers moi ?  
Pour me prendre dans tes bras, évidemment.  
Je dois te sembler des plus vulnérables, c'est le moment rêvé pour me faire céder et revenir avec toi, sans que tu aies prononcé un seul mot...  
Tu es différent, pourtant, tes gestes sont différents...  
Ai-je tort d'espérer que cette fois, les mots suivront tes gestes ?"

_Tu te lèves en silence  
Pour mieux me protéger  
_

- Ne pleure pas, Duo…

"Je n'ai même pas la force d'hurler et de me débattre, comme il le faudrait.  
Non, qu'on ne me dise pas que c'est mieux que rien, ce ne sont pas ces mots que je veux !  
Ce ne sont pas ces mots que j'attends, Heero, quand l'accepteras-tu ?  
Tu ne parles jamais pour ne rien dire, alors ne fais pas exception à la règle, même si tu en as enfreins beaucoup des tiennes pour moi..."

_Me laisse pas m'en aller  
Me laisse pas m'en aller_

"Je comprends ta colère, ta lassitude, ta demande, mais...  
Je ne peux pas y répondre, Duo.  
Mon monde connu et maîtrisé, aussi étroit fut-il, s'est déjà effondré, depuis toi.  
Dis-moi, que puis-je faire de plus, suis-je seulement _capable_ de plus…?  
Tout en toi, aujourd'hui, de ton regard trouble à ta main crispée sur ton sac, hurle comme une alarme stridente que je dois faire plus, si je ne veux pas te perdre.  
Et s'il y a bien une chose que je refuse d'envisager, c'est que ça puisse arriver...  
Mais puis-je seulement l'empêcher ?"

_Et revient, revient l'impuissance_  
_Quand s'écroule Byzance  
_

"Je me doute bien combien ce doit être difficile pour toi, et je ne peux pas te forcer, Heero.  
Tu me sers si fort, je peux tout comprendre dans cette étreinte.  
Et à cet instant, à l'abri entre tes bras, je me sens de nouveau l'âme du roi de ce nouveau monde qu'on tente de bâtir ensemble, année après année, sur les ruines de l'ancien toi…

_Tu te lèves en silence  
Pour me re-couronner_

Et je veux bien l'être, mais tu dois me le demander, Heero…"

_Et Si tu crois que je peux régner  
Me laisse pas m'en aller_

"J'ai toujours compris ce que tu voulais, Duo, mais si je doute encore de pouvoir un jour te donner ce dont tu rêves et mérites vraiment, je me sens la force de te dire ces mots que tu espères, que tu attends, maintenant.  
Parce qu'alors, tu m'accorderas une nouvelle chance d'essayer, plus réelle et concrète que tous ces sursis que tu m'as donné, jusqu'à présent, avec tout l'amour, la foi et la générosité qui te caractérise.  
Et que j'aime tant.

_Et ta seule insolence  
C'est de me faire confiance_

Je croyais m'être préparé à te perdre, un jour, je savais que tu finirais par te rendre compte que tu méritais mieux que le peu que je te donne, même si c'est plus que je n'ai jamais donné.  
Mais plus forte que mon incapacité à m'exprimer, je ressens maintenant, avec une netteté douloureuse, mon incapacité à vivre sans cette partie de moi que tu es devenu, au fil du temps.

_Un peu de ton absence  
__Est une infirmité_

Je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver dans une situation où je doive l'envisager.  
Je n'ai donc qu'une seule solution, pour l'éviter...

_Je te laisserai pas t'en aller  
_

- Reste, Duo.

"Tu l'as dit, enfin…  
Un premier mot, un début prometteur.  
Dans ce mot soufflé en me regardant droit dans les yeux, j'ai entendu tous les "je t'aime" que tu n'as pas encore appris à dire autrement qu'avec ton corps, tes gestes, tes yeux, tes sourires, tes attentions.  
J'y ai aussi entendu tout ce que je représente pour toi, que tu ne m'avais jamais fait que ressentir, jusque là.  
C'est déjà une belle victoire.  
Mais tu me connais, ça n'est pour moi qu'un premier pas, j'attends vraiment plus de ta part, et je suis en droit d'avoir cet espoir.  
Tu en es forcément conscient, ce n'est pas possible autrement...  
Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que...

_Si tu m'laisses pas m'en aller  
_

- Heero… Tu es sûr...

_Je te laisserai pas t'en aller_

"Et dire qu'il suffisait "juste" que je prononce ces quelques mots terrifiants pour revoir à nouveau ce visage radieux que j'aime tant.  
Et ça me rend plus sûr de moi que jamais.

- C'est une certitude, Duo, je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Pas tout seul, pas sans moi.

_Si tu m'laisses pas m'en aller._

- Alors ramène-moi chez nous, Heero…

-  
Cette fois, en passant près du balayeur, Duo lui rend un sourire confiant et non plus résigné.

- Au revoir, lui dit Duo poliment.

C'est la toute première fois qu'il le salue avec des mots, et ceux-ci résonnent comme un adieu, une fin.

La fin de quelque chose est toujours le début d'une autre.

Et ce que le vieil homme, plus clairvoyant que jamais, perçoit de ce nouveau départ lui fait presque lâcher son balai d'émotion...

**-**

**-  
Le soir-même,  
****L4, Palais Résidentiel des Raberba Winner  
****Appartements de Quatre Raberba Winner... et Trowa Barton. **

**-**

- Il est 17h, mon ange.

- Effectivement, le temps passe vraiment très vite, quand tu rentres tôt...

Trowa sourit contre les lèvres de son amant, qu'il embrasse, tendrement, avant de s'écarter pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas contre profiter encore de mon retour exceptionnellement tôt, mais tu n'avais pas quelque chose d'important à faire, à 17h ?

Quatre se redresse.

- Tu as raison, je devais te faire goûter le nouveau thé que Wufei m'a envoyé depuis Little China !

- Quatre...

- Oui, amour ? Si tu veux appeler Heero et l'interrompre en plein câlin, libre à toi, je me ferais une joie de te soigner en tenue d'infirmière, la prochaine fois que nous les verrons et qu'il t'aura fait passer l'envie de recommencer. Moi, je n'essaie même pas d'appeler Duo, je sais pertinemment que s'il était réellement dans la navette qui a atterrit il y a quelques minutes, mon portable aurait déjà sonné...

- Tu es incroyable, répond Trowa en l'attirant de nouveau contre lui.

- Je sais. Alors, je demande qu'on nous serve le thé offert par Wufei ?

- On peut s'en occuper seuls... non ?

- Humm... est-ce que je dois aller chercher la tenue de soubrette ? devine Quatre, sur la même longueur d'onde que son amant.

- Elle me fait autant d'effet que celle d'infirmière, et je serai plus en état de te montrer à quel point...

Quatre l'embrasse longuement, avant de se lever du lit et d'enfiler la robe de chambre en soie de Trowa, le forçant ensuite à faire de même... avec la sienne.

Ils n'ont pas vraiment la même morphologie pour s'échanger leurs vêtements sans que ça apparaisse un peu étrange, mais Quatre aime porter un vêtement de Trowa, après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, alors ils s'en accommodent tous les deux très bien.

- Je te laisse aller chercher le service en bas, ainsi que le thé, pendant que je me prépare... lui dit-il en nouant la ceinture autour de sa taille, pour cacher le corps diablement tentateur de son Trowa. Et ensuite, mon seigneur, je vous servirai le thé... et me soumettrai au moindre de vos désirs...

Trowa lui adresse un sourire torve, alors qu'une lueur de pure lubricité incendie son regard et met le feu aux sens de Quatre, qui s'empresse de le mettre à la porte de leur chambre, avant de ne plus pouvoir résister à cet appel et de le repousser sur le lit.

Il se force à penser à autre chose pour pouvoir patienter, et ses pensées se tournent naturellement vers son meilleur ami.

Son optimisme légendaire a beau irriter ses amis, parfois, il est bien content d'avoir une nouvelle occasion de dire à Duo qu'il a eu raison de s'y fier.

Il espère seulement que cette crise aura des résultats plus définitifs que les précédentes.

Mais sur la foi de cet éternel optimisme, il ne se fait aucun souci pour Duo, Heero et l'avenir de leur relation...

Pas besoin non plus de relire le message que lui a envoyé Duo, dans l'après-midi, qu'il a de toute façon déjà effacé.

Un "_ne m'attends pas_" dont il s'est bien gardé d'avertir Trowa, pour pouvoir l'amener exactement là où il le souhaitait...

C'est avec un petit sourire un brin pervers qu'il sort son habit de soubrette de la deuxième partie de son armoire à double fond...

Mais lorsque les paroles de la chanson qui passe à la radio lui parviennent, alors qu'il s'est déjà plongé dans son monde de fantasmes, bientôt plus que réels, son sourire se radoucit, car elles lui font indéniablement penser à Duo et Heero...

_Tais-toi donc, Grand Jacques,  
__Que connais-tu de l'__amour  
__Des yeux bleus, des cheveux fous  
__Tu n'en connais rien du tout..._

Mais contrairement au Grand Jacques, Duo en connaît un rayon sur l'amour.  
Et c'est à Heero, son seul élève, qu'il se fait un devoir de l'enseigner...

-

**Owari !**

* * *

_j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_merci d'avoir lu cet os assez "culcul nian nian", résultat de deux semaines à haute température, les pieds dans l'eau et le derrière dans le sable, à regarder les gens se coller comme s'ils allaient mourir avant la tombée du jour, à lire des fics retourneuses de coeur et à rêver d'un amour éternel et d'un peu d'ombre..._

_bises à tous !_

_lysa_


End file.
